


Warrior yet Unknown

by CheccellateTruffels



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: But there's just tons of my own headcanons, Canon Related, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheccellateTruffels/pseuds/CheccellateTruffels
Summary: When you are always overshadowed by powerful people.
Kudos: 9





	1. My Home, March XX05

**Author's Note:**

> Fang's P.O.V

My only brother is much older than me. We are nine years apart. To my older brother, that makes him more mature while I am relatively still a baby. I dislike that word. I hated how he treated me like a mere child instead of a friend. I am obedient to him but a part of me screams that I should reach out to him. We should be close as we are siblings whom only had each other.

I may be my parent's youngest child, but it is clear that the favorite one would always be Kaizo. I used to think Mumma and Papa's attention would shift to me after I was born, but that was far from truth. By the time I was born, —as the oldest child— Kaizo had grown as a fine, respectable and perfect young boy who becomes the pride of my family. Hence, the voice and the face of his is just the same as how I remembered. He is really tall like Pappa. Although Mumma assured that I am not short, I still think my height does not matches his. When I was little, I never stand higher than his thighs. Whenever we are side by side I could never felt as equal to him. I feel utterly small.

He always earns praises from Pappa of how skillful, intelligent he is. I notice that Pappa shows not much interest towards my study development. He thinks Kaizo was much better than me, even when my brother was my age. My brother impresses Mumma as well. I really envy his talent. I thought with his commitments and strong passion of chasing his dreams of becoming a true soldier, my brother have little fondness towards artistic skills. Apparently, he too can sing, draw, dance and good at games. He is a natural prodigy. All the things he is into luckily earned no protest from Pappa.

Whenever he is back at home, I would approach his bed. Although reluctantly, he pulls me up and starts to brag and brought about his ventures at the academy instead of telling bedtime stories or singing lullabies like Mumma because he's too shy for it. When we sleep, I would pretend to fall asleep just so that he falls asleep first. The next day he would wake up with marker stains painted on his face. And after that day, he refused to let me sleep in his room. However that did not stop me from joining his nap outside our house. It was ways of making peace with him I believe. He was my protector, my peace and I cling to him as a brother.

* * *

"Will you tell me about powerspheres again, brother?" I requested. I hope it was not too much of a request.

My brother put aside the book he was reading. Smiling, he instructed,

"Switch off the lights. It'll be fun!"

Kaizo pulled out a chest and picked out a tied bundle of sticks attached with papers of various outlines of shapes and figures in one hand while a large torchlight on the other. He handed to me some of the sticks. It was mother's idea for our craft lessons. 

He placed the torchlight on a high rack and covered it with a purple bedsheet so that the room dimly lits in purple. However, he did not finish on that. He took out a candle, strike a matchstick and placed it on the study table. We settled on the floor.

  
He pointed a puppet to the wall as he began the story.

"Several centuries ago- no one knows exactly when -these alien ethnicity call themselves 'The Kubulus'.

They are supreme in advance technology — Even more elite than our own technology has to offer— , created a powerful sphere that contain forces of the universe."

I have heard this story, but it was ages ago since Kaizo returned that I remember the unfinished pieces of it. I did not forget the things that I want to inquire.

"The forces were magical?"

"If there is good practice in ancient forces, then there is magic. Magic that were supposed to bring universal balance, peace and safety. 

The magic lies on the core of the practicer. If it falls on good hands, then there shall be no destruction. The universe would be safe from harm."

"Woah~!"

Kaizo snatches all my puppets from me and replaced them with the pair he was using before this.

"Now you hold this. You are the shadow puppeteer. I will keep narrating the story."

"No way! You grab the heroes and villain all to yourself!"

"Shh!"

He continued,

"The Cubulus scientists manufactured a lot of these powerspheres on a mysterious island. Until a war erupted that paralyzed their civilization. Sources of energy were lost, and eventually, they stopped production for good. The powerspheres were abandoned, lost their original homeplace and owners. They had little choice but to scatter across the Galaxy. Some were even dumped. The less fortunate ones were caught by hunters to be used illegally. Some has escaped their bad owners by owners, now hiding in unknown places for their own safety."

He paused before continuing the next scene.

"That is why, many Defendors from every part of the Galaxy rises to protect these powerpheres."

I bounced in delighted anticipation.

"They're heroes! Heroes! Oh! Tell me that one about the Masked Hero! And the Bad Captain! Perhaps, The Space Pirates too?"

"The Masked Hero is known for his Mastery in the Way of the Mask, but he is also a great swordsman. It is said that his legendary sword can split anything it touches. The Bad Captain was the leader of the Powersphere Hunters. He is a monster that causes Galactic terror by attacking planets, so that the keepers surrender their powerspheres to him."

"Then I must be the Good Captain. I will defend our planet when the Bad Captain attacks us."

"No! I am the Good Captain! You can be something else."

"I am the Good Captain! I do not want to be something else!"

"You can't be the Good Captain when you cannot pilot a ship."

"As if I cannot, someday! I can! I can!" I stomped my feet. With a voice heated in ferocity I exclaimed, "I want to be a Good Captain too, then!"

But Kaizo is quick to brush it off.

"There can't be two Captains commanding a ship."

"Then you should have two ships so we can both be Captains!"

"As if that would happen! I am still going to be the Captain on either one!"

"You..! You cannot be Captain because...you don't have a Mask, a cape and a Sword like the Masked Hero does!"

That made Kaizo appalled. 

"What.."

"Ha! Now that makes me the Captain!"

Kaizo started the game and now he ruins it. He dropped the puppet play and without warning, he changed the play.

"Says who? You must first prove your loyalty as a soldier, as a subordinate. To me. Get me my mask, my cape, and my sword. Do as I told or you will be punished."

His expression show a mix of bewilderment and protest, but obliges the command anyway. 

He scrumbled the room to find any object that fits his brother's demand. He grabbed a night lampstand from the bedside, a blanket and spacebike helmet he found under the bed. 

As soon as he gets back, he presented the item and earns a nod of approval. 

I dragged a stool and towers myself to pin the blanket on both of the older boy's shoulder, letting it drapes down his back. Before he could place the helmet on his brother's crown, Kaizo bent down and whispered at his ears.

"You are the Commander, Fang. You are to bestow me the title,"

I quickly nodded. We both quickly get into their position. Clearing my throat, I voiced,

"With this Mask and Sword bestowed on your rights; Today you shall witness before me that I, Commander Fang, with my power now proclaim you, Captain Kaizo."

We both stand upright and exchange salute. It was a play in their bedroom but it felt surreal. My older brother displayed an act so sincerely. He displayed this dignity of a Captain so befitting him that I could no longer felt the role as Commander, but his servant, his subordinate. 

Kaizo clicks the lamp switch on and pretends to swing the laser blade towards the wall, imagining it to blast in pieces. I knew my brother is trained as a young swordsman— this act is no surprise to me— but the candle flames swayed like being under his command made me gasp. Kaizo put the 'sword' down and grabs the voluminous length of his cape blanket that trails behind his feet, flapped it and wrap proudly around his elbows. His chin lifted high. A smirk plastered on his lips, finalizing a feature that were to display of arrogance. 

"Oh, how I am happy to have my brother the Captain. You need to be paraded." 

"Captains do not have time for parades, Fang. They are off with duty even before the title,"

"Can we switch roles now? I wanna know how it feels like to be the Good Captain" Fang pleaded.

Before he could plead further, his brother waves his request off.

"No. No need. The current Good Captain is doing fine. Your duty is off for tonight. Sleep," he ordered, sharp and absolute.

Fang pouted. He jumped on the mattress, landing his face first to the giant pillow. 

"Come to think of it," Fang's voice muffled into the pillow before he realized it and turns himself around towards his brother — now seated at the right corner of the bed with the bedcovers halfway through him, 

"How would you be the Good Captain, brother? Can you show me your dreams?" He asked promptly, hoping that this would hesitate them to go to sleep.

Kaizo looked keen to this picture. He sat at the head of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest as he give a thought. I nod to whatever the every line he say.

"You see, heirs of our family were guardians of powerspheres that stretch back hundreds of years. Powersphere keepers must be selected. We are selected people, not came across a powersphere by luck or found one while digging the dump. We are more prepared to be heroes if we chose to be, and I would not shame my family for that. I would behave within my dignity as a true Captain. I would fear no one. I would be much more reserved, indifferent and cold. I would be cautious and show no sympathy or friendliness towards people. I would not smile to anyone like an idiot wanting to be slapped. I would have my team with useful people, even if they are not my friends. I would be a true fighter, independent without family or friends.

And how are you to behave, Fang? You must behave the way I did. Most of all, do not shame your kind."

Without warning, my brother's tone has shifted to an intimidating one accompanied with a gaze so intense. So stern, so pressing. I gulped. 

"Do you think we would cross and fight the Bad Captain?" I asked.

"No one knows for certain, but we will be safe. We shall all be. I will stop the Bad Captain. I will be there to end that alien's whole illegal career," he said it with full determination.

I snorted. 

"If only the ancient elemental masters were awakened, we would got no chance," I thought.

My brother frowned.

"You are still interested to that story and now has taken side with people whose alignment were even doubted?"

"Unlike you, you are so obsessed with the Masked Hero."

"You would want the Mask too if I have it, don't you? Enough! You are late to bed and this is way past your bedtime. Drop it and go to sleep Fang. That is a serious order. Quit talking or I kick you to the floor," Kaizo hushed me as we heard a knock on the door.

"Sleep well my knights, for tomorrow night we might be late to arrive home."

We recognize the lady's voice over the door as Mumma. Gracious! We must have made a ruckuss.

"Yes Lady Mumma," we replied softly in unison, enough to be heard by the other side. Though I could not hear it, I imagined her nod and chuckles.

However, our silent bicker do not end. This time, we whispered. None of us is still interested to go asleep. 

"You spoke too loud," I started.

"You are as squeaky as a mouse!" He cussed back.

I threw a pillow and it smacked onto Kaizo's face. I felt victorious. The pillow fell dramatically slow to reveal my brother's most pissed off face.

Without hesitation he slapped his palms into my mouth and hissed, 

"If you do not stay quiet from now on, you will sleep like this until tomorrow.

I nodded and raised both hands in defeat.

"Good."

"I will ask to him tomorrow then," I muttered quietly.


	2. Embassy Hall, March XX05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Fang did not remember their name. He only refers Amato according to his childhood tales of the Red Armor. 'The Ambassador' is what the family formally refers to.
> 
> Time setting still around pre canon.

Everyone was up early today, I am included. Mumma said we are going to travel, but I had no idea what is was for. Nevertheless, I like the idea of travelling. Kaizo hadn't tell me where we are going. I haven't even seen him this morning.

"What are we preparing for, Mumma?" I asked Mumma when she stopped me in front of the dressing mirror. She took a seat beside me and started brushing my hair. Mumma said we have to look our best on any occasions. 

She smiled towards the mirror, my reflection.

"The Earth Ambassador has invited us to a celebratory feast. His son is turning four. Just like you would be, in a month," she replied.

My reflection replied with a sour expression. I slammed my arms crossed in front of my chest. I let out an annoyed huft.

"How dare he- the child. He stole my birthdate. Will he stole my birthday presents- My brother's gift for me? Would we have to share?"

Mumma chuckled.

"Of course your brother will prepare a different gift for you. Even special, I think.   
Soon, who knows the Ambassador has already prepared a gift for you in return."

My eyes glimmered. 

"Is that so? Then we must hurry to the party!"

Mumma squeezed my shoulders, pulling me back to my seating.

"Hang on, we're almost ready. There,"

Mumma tucked in a stray strand of hair behind my ears as she finished her final touch up of my hair. She had always been a good groomer.

* * *

I trailed behind my brother. I always have to. I felt like they were looking at me as if I was chasing my brother's hand. Sometimes I find myself walking fast ahead that my brother would have to drag me back behind him. Then I glanced at my parents who walked at the front-most, followed by Kaizo being the eldest. My father serves as the Governor -one of the highest authorities- which made our family an elite, a noble family. We were raised and taught with such etiquette when we are called to appear on public. I am glad that this one is a much private engagement so we did not need our arrival announced. I wish I can walk beside my mother sometimes. It would be like escorting a queen. 

It was said that this was their first birthday celebration together, despite the boy had just turned four. I cannot help but felt a little sympathy towards this boy's family. At once I understand that this is the price to pay once you have used a powersphere. For now, my family manage to kept our powersphere safe, but never have we risked to use it. Not even my father. We are safe. 

I have always heard a lot of things about the Ambassador from my brother, but I have never actually seen him in person. I always imagine that he stitches iron onto his skin, his heart is made of steel, his chest made of metal and his blood is ferum, as red as his armor. I guess the thing they say about possessing the heart of iron is true. 

Sometimes I pretend the Red Armor is after all just a wizard hidden beneath an armor, that the family were decsended from the Godess of Love, Kindness and Fortune. He and his son had the witch's hair. They never have children but a single child as the heir. Everyone who has set eyes on them are bewitched- beloved by every good soul that meets them. 

As Mumma gestured me to step forward, at last I get my first good view of the Ambassador.

I bent my knees a little, lowering my head so that I bows curtly. He looks bored already but nodded. I lifted my head.

I was astounded as I get this close look of the real Red Armor. I winced as I could feel the chest armor is uncomfortably staring at me. 

I might have expected a tall man in shining red armor according to my brother's tales, but today I see none from my expectations except for his hair. He is not as tall as Pappa or the Masked Admiral. 

I looked at him as if my vision could pass through his armor, imagining the Ambassador would click his fingers behind his back and in an instant he would be armorless. His armor would pounce on me as its object but I would still be commanded by him. Being his army tool, being commanded by him was the last thing I wanted. I shivered while I cling to my mother's hand. I am advised to not show any sense of admiration or fear towards anyone, especially, not to him. His friends were of nothing but fighter bots and machine. 

Just the way my brother tells the tales of The Red Armor.

Suddenly his face grew lighter as if he just recognized me. Said Ambassador bent down offering his arms to me, claiming how excited he is as soon as he saw me arrived with family earlier. I greeted and spoke to him the way I was taught but in truth, all I reacted was as if hoping to expect presents from him next month. I was taught to smile politely but I knew I was being fake. Mumma let go of my grip and I am left alone with him as they expected me to follow him to introduce his child. When I turned around Pappa also had disappeared from sight, along with my brother, I supposed. 

"You can address me with my glamour name. That would be Sir M to both of you and your brother," He grinned as he pats my head. 

The eyes on his armor doesn't say anything, but I can tell it hates me or at least very cautious through its scanlike stares. I stared back at it coldly, asserting my defence.

He laughs as if he found my reaction's amusing. I tried not to be influenced but that does not help the fact that his smile was contagious and my face brightens.

Sir M. I will do well to remember it. 

* * *

From the corner of my eyes I sense that my brother is near me, watching me. I caught his frown turned into a furious glance and I excused myself from the Ambassador. I scuttled back to my brother's side. 

"Kaizo, where did you and Father go? Did you see the way he laughs and smiles at me? And those eyes on his chestplate? I think he will turn us into his robots!" I blurted.

Kaizo laughed. I was confused.

"How embarrassing! You shouldn't be staring at people like that. What would Mumma and Pappa think?" He hissed.

I shrugged.

"I have never see him before in person. He is a good-looking man and he has a stunning armor suit," I say bluntly.

"Don't be naive, Pang. He laughs at you. He thinks you're a silly little child now," he scowls. 

"He smiles at me. I don't think he means the way you think, Isso," I argued. 

"And you smiled back at him," Kaizo pointed.

I did not reply. I did not want to say anything.  
I find the sight of The Ambassador and the Masked Admiral exchanging handshakes and shoulder pats far more interesting. Then, I noticed my Father and Kaizo smiling. Mumma did not see that. Other than that, I cannot see much nor understand what is transpired between the two. Kaizo wouldn't tell me either.

* * *

By the evening the house received more and more guests and I wondered how their little dinning table might fit an overwhelming crowd with loads of dishes. 

I get distracted to the nice smell of newly arrived dishes that I have accidentally followed a group of servants moving a fresh pile of clean plates towering up to their heads. I was so careful to chase my parents and brother in the crowd that I did not realize that I have strayed afar from them. I found myself in a hallway gallery which was next to the banquet hall. 

Someone dashed past my side and bumped my elbow. The force of it instantly knocked me aside, hitting the wooden armchair. I growled. 

"Oh, no! Sorry, I did not see you there."

I disliked that word. There were less people passing the hallway. Have I become invisible?

I found no person. I looked downwards and saw a peculiar small boy -seemingly of my age- crawling up behind a chair way bigger than us. As his head popped up first, I can tell that he is the Ambassador's son we've all come to honor.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked. I was keen on watching him, trying to find any fault from him to blame him that I did not realize my glasses had fell. I saw him picked it up and gave it back to me.

His brown hair were in disarray. His knees were stained with dust. His cheeks pink. I noticed he is trying to cover part of his head. He keeps ruffling at the right side of his hair, which irritates me. He looked ashamed of his white hair like it's some kind of price tag sticked to his head. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. Oddly, I was going to ask him that as I kept studying his strange behavior. It's not that I have any concern towards him. I nodded as a response.

He caressed my elbow with his thumb but I snatched my arm from him and stomped towards the next hall where my family could be looking for me. The brunette boy was left puzzled. 

I am not scratched or wounded. I must refuse his advances. I would be a knight of ice, and his sunlike warmth would be my enemy. I must show no friendliness towards anybody. My brother would be proud of me for acting so coldly. 

* * *

I managed to returned to the hall just before dinner, but I did not see my parents. I did not see Kaizo either. Scratch that, I could barely see anything because I stand too low from everyone else.

I try to find my family's table. Every table settings looked plainly the same. The tables were arranged longitudinally, all joint together with table clothes. The centremost table sat the Ambassador's family. 

I sat at my family's table. It seems we are two tables apart from their table. Luckily, the chairs height can be adjusted to fit all kinds of guests. I waved cheerfully when I finally spot Kaizo. It looks like everyone was just about to be seated for dinner. He hurried beside me to snatch me away from the table.

"No, no, Pang! We cannot sit there!" Kaizo yanked my hand as he drags me far enough from the table so we could speak without audience.

"Why not? I thought the servants has set that this is a table for us?" I asked him. I am confused.

"Father has instructed that our family's tables to be moved."

"Moved?"

My brother's face darkens as he whispered, "Father suspected that they are serving us poison. He insisted that the servants tasted our food before serving to us."

I went silent. I refuse to believe that such enmity existed.

Then I voiced, 

"Kaizo, do you really think they would do such a thing?"

He shrugged.

"We wouldn't know. We must listen to Father. He knows our enemies. He is trying to protect us all"

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Come, the Ambassador has seated himself and has been waiting for us," I suggest.

"But we are sitting at the new table," he insisted.

We went pass the Ambassador's table and he smiles at us. He poured himself half a glass of drink, turn around in his chair and raise the glass to the air towards us. My brother and I looked at each other. We take it as a signal that dinner is to start and that that everybody else should dig in.

* * *

  
Later on, the boy who knocked me earlier -the Ambassador's boy- joined his family at their centremost table. My family sat across their left as we watch their family members closely. The Ambassador's father seated next to his son. They doesn't seem so care to display affection. The Ambassador was seen to whisper something to his father before the older man brings a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Their giggles subsided to a silly smile as the Masked Admiral who were sitting beside their table subtly cleared his throat. The two of them still smiling as they glance towards my table. I hate to admit that they are a handsome family indeed. If only there were girls to occupy the seat, they would have outshine their guests, looking lavish like polished ornaments. 

Even without girls, his little son is already the biggest star, being centre of everyone's attention. Though appeared shy along his family, he has a brightly eye-catching personality and when he spoke all hearts were charmed to his sweet soft tone. Whenever they smiles, everyone smiles. Whenever they joked, everyone laughs. He shines like a star that radiates its strong, powerful light to the entire Galaxy. They only needed this one little boy to make everyone looked dull and dim compared to their own family. 

I feel small. I feel like I needed my brother in order to make me just as great as him. 

I turned my attention back to The Masked Admiral. He tilted his mask a little upwards, but I could not see his eyes. From what I can see, his skin isn't pale. His skin is dark, but his teeth are like dazzling quartz. I think he is fittingly the character of the Masked Hero my brother admired. Apparently he didn't attend the feast alone. He had one of his favourite students accompanied him. The young boy has blonde hair, curled into a peculiar staggery shape. Kaizo thought he looked ridiculous.

The Ambassador's Father was a chocolate crafter. When dinner almost ended we were handed a mini box of chocolates by the child himself as doorgifts while his grandfather served the finest chocolate desserts. There were fountains of dark and white chocolates, which I guessed was symbolic to the white hair that runs in the family and the fountain that resembles a waterfall, refers to their one and only descendant each. 

My brother and I sat quietly for awhile. We stoned as we watched Father dunks a piece of the chocolate to his warm glass of drink and as the fine chocolate it is, it melts right away. He purposely flipped the glass aside. There was a hint of malice in his smile as the liquid spills in long streams towards the Ambassador's table. 


	3. March XX05

I turned to my side as my eyes met briefly with my brother's. I began to finish the last of my dish in a hurry while my brother dropped his fork down onto the plate, looking completely having lost his appetite. None of us were still indulging with the desserts, nor have we the desire to replenish our drinks as the servants offered seeing the streamy chocolate mess. 

Pappa waved the servants away. The chair creaked as he haughtily raised from his chair and Mumma follows with a curt bow. We soon followed our parents. Pappa has left abruptly without excusing himself, prompting the hall to whisper. The Ambassador's family however remain calm in their seats, still enjoying in company of the remaining guests as if people's talk of Pappa's rude exit has been waved off. 

I saw my parents went in seperate direction after leaving the banquet hall, but I can see Pappa is not heading towards the grand floor as we all supposed to after dinner. I did not know where Mumma was hurrying to. Perhaps she went to apologize to the host family.

"What was that all about?" I fussily asked as we drag ourselves further from our parent's sight. 

Kaizo ungrabbed my hand and quickly shook his head, signaling for someone approaching us. I tipped my head towards my back. 

"Aye, Fang! Kaizo! My talented children!," It was The Ambassador--Sir M again.

I looked at my brother with my mouth slightly opened as if I were to exclaim 'He just call us his children!' Kaizo pushed my arm and we lowered ourselves for a quick bow.

"Don't tell me you guys are leaving already. Without a dance? Dance for me. Dance with your brother. The hall welcomes you," he requests.

We hesitated. I shrugged. Then we both nodded as we went away to comply the request. Sir M was delighted. He practically escorted us to the grand hall. 

I am mesmerized at the first sight of the heavily decorated hall, but my impression was soon to ceased. My brother stood indifferent in the spotlight, I stood frozen like a deer caught in headlight. The little boy is back and he is on the centre of the floor- dancing, shining like a golden star. He spun around in orange and gold. He received good whistles and cheering from the crowd everytime his graceful little feet taps the floor. He moved very slow, but there is charm in every movement. He is smiling at everyone. He never stops smiling.

I am almost forgotten that I am to perform a dance with my brother upon Sir M's request. In front of the crowd, I carry myself with confident. I stand side by side with my brother, then shifts to go around behind him and back at his other side. I turned around so that we stood face to face each other, none of us ever wearing a smile. We put out our hands away from our sides as we began to spin away from each other.

I slide back following my brother's direction. I regret to find out Sir M is not even watching us. The Ambassador danced with his father, then the Masked Admiral. 

The Ambassador has abandoned us. With his son has ruled the floor since earlier, I am not surprised he would find his own son more interesting to look at. I continue on dancing as I have nothing left to do in this hall. I do not have trouble with the beat, but I do have trouble keeping up with my brother's impatient steps. He seems like he rather do something different than what we used to practice at home.

I didn't give up however. My pace keep on struggling with Kaizo's until a familiar figure approached us. More likely, interrupting us. It was the blonde boy we saw at the dinner table.

"This hall is really lacking of ladies," he pointed. He proved a point.

"The lesser the lass, lads would do too. It's just a dance. A put up show of friendliness for a four year old kid and his family," my brother countered.

"Perhaps this dance does not require an opposite gender, but a matching height," the blonde boy offers his hand towards my brother. 

"What about me?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"The birthday boy would glad to have you guide his steps," he encouraged.

"I do not want to dance with him," we said almost in unison, though directing at different person. Kaizo said to me while I said to the blonde young boy who was the Masked Admiral's company.

The blonde laughed.

"You two are alike," he remarked.

"But your little brother is a little more of a charmer than your sour older brother," he provoked.

The Masked Admiral stands before us, suggesting that my brother should dance with his student. Kaizo was bitter as he took the other's hand with obvious reluctant. I cannot dance as I watch my brother was taken away. 

Much to my annoyance, I am left to dance with this boy.

We are being watched. I lowered my head to him as he watched me in disbelief. 

"When is your birthday?" He asked.

"Right about your next month. Better remember," I pointed.

"Cool! Will you have parties? And games?" 

I shrugged.

"Your brother is charming. Was he the one who taught you to dance?"

I blink in response. It is obvious that I attempted to make this a one way conversation, still he doesn't want to stop talking.

"Must be nice to have a brother. I had my grandfather taught me dancing. My father play bass for me to get me started walking. In truth, it was no ordinary bass. He gets help by his friend," he grinned as he told me.

'Must be some family,' I commented under my breathe.

He looked at me nervously then he stare at the floor. 

"Umm, Pang- do I get your name right?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, no, you cannot call me that! I am Fang. Fang of GogoBugi," I snapped.

"I know," he understandably nodded.

I learnt that this boy likes to play the bass, in which he did stopped dancing to pick the instrument and start strumming. The crowd shy away from the floor as his father pulls a video camera and started recording. My brother and I observed from within the crowds.

I spend the rest of the evening with that boy as told anyway.

I find myself unashamedly has been staring at him all day. Aside his hair, the thing that very much caught everyone's attention had been his pretty, dark round eyes. My hair is also dark, but had not the same attraction as his. Perhaps there was no special to me since everyone has said that I looked no different from my brother? The Ambassador never had any other sons.

Despite his growing chubiness on his facial features, arms and legs, I really thought he looked smaller than me. He looked even smaller when he danced with his armored father and twirls around his grandfather. Their joy of laughter echoes the hall, bouncing from wall to wall and hit straight on to my face. I must admit, I am way better groomed, way good-looking, way fitting with my brother's company. 

I put on my glasses so I looked smarter than him. I bragged about my brother-something he clearly do not possess, hoping I would slightly bring him down a little. Instead, he did not seem to be offended by my intentions. He remained bright as a wonderful companion. He dragged my hand around as if we are already good friends. 

I am starting to wonder if Mumma and Pappa ever returned to this hall. I imagined Mumma sitting among those beautifully dressed ladies and my Pappa drinking and clattering glasses with the men. 

The performances and music started to tire me. I wished I was home by now, but the evening seemed to drag into a long, long night of tireless adults. I stepped outside to climb a stairway to the balcony I have spotted from the high windows and to my relief I found my brother. 

"We have to find Mumma and Pappa. I want to go home. I can't stand it here. I can't stand him," I lamented, "Do you think the Ambassador is hiding them because he wants us to stay?"

Kaizo scoffs, "He wants us to stay for the night. But Pappa would never allow."

I took in a breath of the warm Spring air. It was warmer here outside at night than the hall. I can see a thin layer of mist clouding the glass windows where little droplets starting to trail down, making the indoor view more visible. The Masked Admiral was seen to throw a card to the Ambassador as the latter catches it while sipping their cups. Somehow my mind travels back to the stories and suddenly I have the urge to ask,

"Do you think the Masked Hero befriended the Red Armor because he is popular?" 

"Well, the Ambassador's family are popular, but they are not friends because they are popular. And they are not friends but allies. You would need allies of powerful people around your belt," Kaizo replied.

"Do you think the Ambassador become popular because he help people?"

"Yes I think--"

"Then I want to be popular! Whatever it takes, I must be! I want my parties just to be as grandly celebrated as his kid's. I want to choose my own friends."

Kaizo scoffs,

"You're such a foolish kid. Don't be. That would be a selfish motive. An ambition for the weak." 

"Why? If it helps people then it is not selfish. If I work for it alone, it would be my right. I would not be disturbing anyone, this is for myself. My achievement and no one should question it. It is an honour when you rise to have such greatness and privilege high over the others!" I questioned as I feel my temper rise. 

"That's terrible! Use your little head and think about it once or twice," he rasped.

"You are such a baby. No one likes being a baby," He continued.

My lips were sealed. It occurs to me that Kaizo felt triumphant for seeing me resisting my childish tantrums. I feel my fists gripped tightly that my nails dug into the pale flesh of my palms. I gritted my teeth and looked away. My face streams hot tears.

"You are tired. You say things and get angry when you are tired. We should really return home," Kaizo said.

I bring an an arm to my face as I hear footsteps coming towards us. It was the servant who switched our tables. I turned my head low on sideways so that he could not see my reddening eyes. He bowed.

"What is it?" Kaizo asked.

"M'lord the Governor has ordered me to see both of you. M'lady is ill. His men has been sent to fetch you home." 

I did not even have the moment be in shock as another voice interrupted.

"I will send them myself."

"Your Excellency?" The servant questioned as we raise from our bows.

"My Má is ill, Sir. I believe it is best that we submit to my Father's order," my brother spoke. I could not even bring myself to speak.

"We wouldn't know which man will come. It matters to me that your return is safe and sooner. I can assure that," the Ambassador clasped his hands.

"Then what of my Father?" I finally asked. My face has dried and cold.

"I will inform him," he assured.

.

We went back inside the building to fetch for our coats. It would be a long travel but I don't mind getting a cold from travelling in long hours in a spaceship.

I rest my back on the cool metal wall as the elevator doors closes. The elevator travelled us to the basement where a ship was waiting. Soon after we stepped out the door opens again, the little boy chasing behind us. I watched intently as he bid goodbye to his father. His face was no longer beaming. He looked gravely as he dissapointed to let his father leave.

"Pappa, are you to leave this night?" He asked.

"Your Granda is staying. He will accompany you." 

His father lifted him to award him a hug, kissing his glistening bangs. The man pats his head as he put him down and ruffled his messy hair. He excused himself,

"Alright, I have a mission to do. Take care of Granda for me."

"You take care of yourself, Pa." 

.

We sat in the lounge area of the spaceship. I sat close to my brother, but I wouldn't speak to him. There was nothing but silence. My tiredness has driven my eyelids heavy, but I find this different surrounding is making me too uncomfortable to fall sleep. The ship started to move slower very steadily. I tried to ignore the Ambassador approaching us who proceeded to sit on one of the couch across ours. In my sleep-driven state, I am alerted by a conversation my brother has gotten into with the Ambassador. It sounded like an offer that I wasn't supposed to know in details, one that Kaizo seems to hesitate. He mentioned about powersphere labs and services.

.

My senses were awakened by the sight of skyscrapers underneath the GogobuGian skies. The furthest stars are fading away with the darkness as the closest stars are showing to rise in another day of a splendid early Spring. I realized I am at last home. I am back in the Metropolis of our city home. Our bannerstring of gold and purple wavered as we landed down transported from a ship I have been boarded overnight. I looked behind me no more as my brother and I dashed inside our house to find the sight of a mother awaits.

"Mumma!" We jumped at her open arms.

"My boys!" She exclaimed.

"Weren't you sick?" I looked at her in question.

She shook her head. Mumma calmed us as she settles us down on our feet again,

"It was nothing to worry. It's fine. I am well."

"Mumma, the last time I talked to Kaizo- he laughs at me for wanting to become popular," I sulked, earning a sharp glare from my brother. Mumma gave him a look as if she pleaded him to go upstairs to find where Pappa is. He complied. 

"Popular is not a trait to be sneered at, little one," Mumma said, "You will have influence. People will follow you. You can raise an army under your behalf. You can have the whole Galaxy support you. You will get to lead. You will help many people, n and even depose the bad leader because you have a better reputation. You get to change society for the better."

"Although I know so little right now of what you're meaning to tell me, Mumma, I hope one day I could understand more of that," I added.

"But right now, you are to lead by your brother. Do not worry about that," she continued.

"But what of other days and the rest of the days forward, Mumma? Can I become better and stronger than my brother?" I asked.

"I never doubt you could," she smiled.

"One day you and Papa will get old. And surely, Kaizo too. I want to look after all of you. If I am not strong enough how can I protect my family?" I pointed.

"You will see that through, together. You have to work and comply with your brother for that goal. Your brother has said the same thing," Mumma told.

"He did?"

"Yes. He might as well just try to suggest the right choice for you. Just listen to him. Try not to be offended with him after this, okay?"

I sighed, 

"Okay, Mumma."

.

Pappa was enraged to know that He has sent us instead of his man. Whatever happened to the man whom he sent for us, I wouldn't know. I wouldn't dare to ask. 

I hadn't been at ease for the rest of the morning as I was told Pappa has sent for me to see him at noon. The clock's ticking on the wall was muffled by the sound of someone playing the piano. I walked to see his fingers dancing on the piano keys. He stopped as he noticed me at the entrance. Without looking at me he waved a hand for me to come in and I bowed.

I stood next to the piano before he allowed me to occupy the extra space on the player's seat. I sit with Pappa side by side, something I have rarely been asked for.

"Is everything alright, Pappa?" I looked concernly towards Pappa as though I haven't been nervous. Pappa doesn't like me or Kaizo being nervous. My eyes met with his serious ones and I ran my gaze back to my hands.

"We will throw a birthday celebration for you," he initiated, "But not here." 

I turned my head with raised brows, "Elsewhere?"

"We have other houses. We are going to our island house. Trust me your safety there," he said flatly.

"Pappa, no one would attend an island house," I pointed.

"Only our people would be there. We do not have to invite-", he paused as he clasped his hands, "Others." 

I nodded. I keep listening.

"You and your brother has been invited to assist his task at the Service Quarters. If you agree, you would be summoned upon his request," he continued, no longer looking at me.

I looked at Pappa in disbelief. At the first thought of it, I imagined myself and Kaizo having dressed similar to a butler as he orders us to do this and that. If I fail him he will mutilate me into his robot slaves and then Kaizo would have to tell our parents that their beloved youngest son have died under a cold, metallic curse brought about by a man whose fortune being envied throughout the entire Galaxy.

I dismissed the thought out of my head.

"But Kaizo is busy going into Academy. How are we supposed to manage?" I asked.

"You don't have to go. I've already told your brother. He would not go."

I feel the spike of my excitement earlier dissipates into grimness.

"... I see."

"There's another thing," his serious tone pauses and continues, "You shall not hear from anyone outside of this family. You don't have to listen to any strange things they're saying towards us. Is that clear?"

I responded grimly,

"Yes, Pappa."


End file.
